A bailarina
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Uma ópera chata. Uma bailarina. Um final de noite perfeito para Saga. [ Presente para minha amiga Sammy! ]


**A Bailarina**

Aquilo era chato demais. Definitivamente acompanhar Kamus em um concerto havia sido uma idéia terrível. Saga recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira e olhou com tédio a apresentação lá embaixo. Por que aquela gorda tinha que gritar tanto? Céus! A voz dela furava seus tímpanos sensíveis!

Ópera era chato. Muito chato. Decidiu então achar algo mais interessante para fazer. Procurou com os olhos algo que chamasse sua atenção. Viu um senhor largado na cadeira com a cabeça pendendo para trás e a boca aberta. Dormia a sono solto. Viu dois garotinhos jogando balas em um velho careca sentado a frente. Que tipo de pais leva seus filhos a uma ópera?

Passeava os olhos distraidamente até que encontrou algo que chamou sua atenção. Era uma jovem de cabelos claros e olhos castanhos. As madeixas estavam presas em um coque firme e alguns fios caíam displicentemente pelo rosto da mulher emoldurando-o. Parecia compenetrada na ópera. O brilho nos olhos da jovem chamou a atenção de Saga. Ele ficou lá, parado olhando-a por tempo indefinido até que a voz de Kamus tirou-o de seus devaneios.

- Hm?

- A ópera já acabou – Kamus disse ligeiramente irritado – Você sequer prestou atenção, né?!

Saga corou levemente. Virou a cabeça para ver mais uma vez a garota misteriosa, mas esta já tinha sumido. Frustrado, o homem suspirou e acompanhou Kamus até a saída. O geminiano ficou esperando Kamus enquanto este ia pegar o carro no estacionamento. Em seus pensamentos, só havia a garota misteriosa. Estava tão absorto que mal escutou alguém falar-lhe.

- Moço? Tá me ouvindo?

Saco! Quem era a criatura que o perturbava àquela hora? Por que ele não podia ficar fantasiando com a garota da ópera? Irritado, Saga virou-se para o ser que o incomodava pronto para dar um passa fora. Chegou a abrir a boca, mas as palavras morreram no meio do caminho. Ali, parada à sua frente estava a garota de coque firme e olhos brilhantes.

- Você tá bem? – a mulher perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

Saga continuou olhando para ela com cara de bobo. Era ainda mais bonita de perto. A pele era aveludada. A boca tentadora. Vestia uma jaqueta jeans escura, calça preta e blusa também preta. Simples e elegante.

- Aloooouuuu! – a mulher falou balançando a mão na frente do rapaz – Afinal você está me ouvindo?

Percebendo o quanto estava sendo ridículo e mal educado, Saga limpou a garganta e falou:

- Me desculpe senhorita. Meu nome é Saga. Qual é o seu?

A mulher sorriu para ele. Um sorriso encantador.

- Pode me chamar de Sammy. – ela disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Encantado senhorita Sammy. – o homem falou beijando a mão da moça que por sua vez corou com tal gesto.

- Então? Pode responder a minha pergunta?

Saga ficou desconcertado. Não tinha idéia do que ela havia perguntado.

- Pode repetir a pergunta, por favor? – ele pediu envergonhado.

Sammy riu. Aquele tal de Saga ficava uma gracinha desconcertado.

- Eu perguntei se há essa hora passa algum ônibus pra zona leste.

Saga não soube responder. Ele não conhecia nada das linhas de ônibus. Mal sabia andar pela cidade. Sammy percebeu a confusão do rapaz e, divertida, disse:

- Hum... Já vi que você também não sabe. Tudo bem. Eu pergunto para outra pessoa. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Saga. – e se virou para ir embora.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Saga agarrou o braço da jovem. Sammy se assustou e olhou surpresa para aquele homem. Será que ele iria assaltá-la? Isso que dava falar com desconhecidos! Havia dito seu nome e onde morava. Maldita boca!

- Espere! – a mulher ouviu o homem falar – Eu estou de carro. Posso levá-la se quiser.

Sammy olhou desconfiada para o rapaz. Ele não parecia ser um maníaco, mas vai saber.

- Prometo não te machucar. – Saga falou percebendo o olhar dela.

A jovem então se deu por vencida, afinal, quem rejeitaria uma carona de um deus grego daquele?

- Só estou esperando meu amigo que foi buscar o carro. – Saga disse.

Enquanto esperavam, Saga e Sammy iniciaram uma divertida conversa. Ela lhe contou que era bailarina e adorava ouvir rock. Ele falou que era advogado e amava música clássica. À medida que a conversa fluía ambos percebiam que tinham muitas coisas em comum. Parecia que se conheciam há tempos, tamanho o entrosamento que tinham. Saga estava encantado com Sammy. Ela era divertida e muito inteligente. Seu conhecimento sobre história russa era vasto. A mulher contava tudo com tanta firmeza e admiração que parecia até que ela tinha estado na Revolução de 1917. Sammy, por sua vez, sentia-se extremamente atraída pelo rapaz. Ele era diferente. Sua educação era algo admirador e sua beleza...

Em certo momento, a conversa cessou. Sem-graça, Sammy colocou mais uma mecha atrás da orelha e mirou a calçada. Não tinha coragem de ficar olhando para aquele homem belíssimo. O que ele pensaria dela se visse a malícia naqueles olhos castanhos? Surpreendentemente, ela sentiu a mão dele em seu queixo. Saga levantou o rosto da jovem forçando-a a encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. O que Sammy viu foi uma mistura de admiração e desejo. Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até que Saga inclinou a cabeça em direção à jovem. Sammy sentiu seu coração acelerar. Lentamente ela fechou os olhos esperando o contato.

A boca do rapaz era macia e quente. Sammy entreabriu os lábios para dar passagem para a língua de Saga. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando ela sentiu as mãos fortes dele envolverem sua cintura. O beijo foi longo e suave. Saga tinha gosto de menta. As mãos de Sammy estavam enterradas na vasta cabeleira do rapaz. A jovem trouxe a cabeça de Saga mais para frente aprofundando o beijo. Um gemido abafado do rapaz pôde ser ouvido. As bocas só se distanciaram quando os corpos clamaram por oxigênio. Ao se separarem, ambos sorriam.

Kamus chegou naquele exato instante. Saga foi até o amigo e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Sammy viu Kamus dar de ombros. Em seguida, Saga fez sinal para que a garota entrasse no carro. A viagem foi silenciosa. Sempre que podia, Saga olhava o banco de trás pelo retrovisor. O que via era uma bela jovem sorrindo para ele. Ele queria sorrir de volta, mas sabia que Kamus suspeitaria. Assim, Saga apenas se contentava em fitá-la.

Chegaram à casa de Sammy. A garota saiu do carro e agradeceu Kamus que sorriu para a jovem. Saga acompanhou a mulher até a porta. Eles ficaram sem-graça por um tempo, sem saber o que falar. Saga queria tomar Sammy em seus braços novamente, mas aquele não era o momento. A jovem se limitou a sorrir para ele. Com uma voz suave, agradeceu-lhe e estendeu a mão. Saga queria muito mais do que um aperto de mão, mas se contentou com isso. Quando a mão grande de Saga tocou na pequena de Sammy, o rapaz sentiu algo. Tinha uma textura fina e ele estremeceu ao notar o que era. Sammy simplesmente sorriu para ele. Agradeceu mais uma vez a carona e entrou.

Saga entrou no carro e Kamus deu a partida. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que o aquariano comentou displicentemente:

- Garota legal essa tal de Sammy.

- É. – Saga concordou sem prestar muita atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam totalmente voltados para o que ele tinha na mão.

Kamus riu do amigo. Será que Saga realmente acreditava que ele, Kamus, não havia percebido nada? Oras! Ele não era tão insensível quanto todos achavam! O restante da viagem seguiu tranqüilo. Os dois amigos conversavam banalidades. Kamus deixou Saga em seu apartamento e seguiu para a sua própria casa.

Ao chegar a casa, Saga afrouxou a mão. Correu então para o telefone. Discou os números que estavam riscados naquele pedacinho de papel já amassado. O telefone tocou umas três vezes até que alguém atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi bailarina!


End file.
